


Fraser's Secret

by Dogsled



Category: due South
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as an accidental thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



It had started off as just an accidental thing. Ray had been holding hands with Fraser - nothing odd there then - and as he'd drawn his own hand away he'd slid his fingers across the center of Fraser's palm, causing him to unexpectedly shiver.

He'd almost written it off as a fluke until it happened again, this time as he leaned in to get a good look at a police file over Fraser's shoulder, and just the weight of his own breath on the back of Fraser's neck made him audibly whimper.

After that he did it on purpose (because he was incorrigible) leaving lingering touches where they didn't belong, seeing just what he could get away with and the reactions he could draw from his unsuspecting partner. It became something of a game, though he had to wonder whether or not Ray Vecchio - the real Ray Vecchio - had ever been privy to this particular secret.

Of course the change in his behavior sent up warning flags as far as Fraser was concerned, and it didn't take him long to work out the method behind Ray's new touchy-feely attitude. He cornered him eventually after Ray deliberately ran his hand up from the small of his back to his shoulder blades, making him arch underneath his touch like a cat.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing."

Ray coughed. "What am I doing?"

"The touching thing."

"I'm not doing any touching thing."

And that was the end of it, because Fraser couldn't prove anything--or so Ray thought. He deliberately avoided laying a hand on Fraser thereafter, but it came back up again just a week later, when they were sitting in the GTO together waiting for a suspect to arrive.

"It's just...I'm incredibly sensitive."

"I know," Ray answered, not realizing the severity of the topic straight away. "You've got ears would make an elephant jealous."

Fraser frowned and touched his own ears self-consciously, as though concerned about how big they must be to earn a comment like that, and then he shook his head and looked out the passenger side window. He was blushing furiously, the color visible even in the low light because of his usual pale complexion.

"I mean--" he said at last. "I mean when I'm touched. I haven't been touched often, you have to understand, and as a result... I'm afraid I'm very highly strung."

"Is that what you call it when holding hands almost makes you--you know?"

"I'm not prone to spontaneous orgasm, if that's what you're implying," Fraser snapped.

Now it was Ray's turn to become uncomfortable with the way the conversation was headed. He fidgeted in his seat.

"But I liked it," Fraser said, when the silence between them had stretched to something nearly unbearable.

More silence, then, as Ray struggled to find the right words. Where was a phrasebook when you needed one? "You uh--you liked it? You mean the touching and stuff? Listen, Fraser, I only did that cause--"

"Because you enjoyed the responses it earned you. Isn't that what mutual pleasure is all about?"

"Mutual?" Ray said, uncertainty bleeding into his tone. "Like sex?"

"Not _like_ sex, Ray. Sex."

He didn't need a phrasebook, he needed a time machine. Maybe then he could go back and do this whole conversation again. "Listen, Fraser, I like you - I do - but I don't do men. This isn't me."

Fraser shook his head, and reached across the car, taking hold of Ray's hand and pulling it across the space between them. Ray fought back for just a moment, but had to give in as the backs of his fingers were brushed against Fraser's cheek. That...that wasn't so bad. That was actually sort of nice.

"See?" Fraser said, and then he was letting Ray's fingers go, and it was up to him to work out what to do with his hand. He let it continue sliding down the warmth of Fraser's neck--they were on stake out, so Fraser was out of his uniform for once, wearing a sort of blue-green wool thing that looked warm and rustic without standing out as odd.

"Yeah, I uh--" Ray turned in closer. "This isn't so scary."

And Fraser was shivering in that incredible way he did. Ray could feel his partner's heartbeat fluttering at the pulse on his neck. He was hot, and he moaned - actually _moaned_ as Ray's thumb traced sweat from his clavicle.

"Not scary at all," he added. "God, Fraser. We can't do this, we're meant to be working."

"I can watch the street," Fraser whispered, and his voice sounded unnatural, like it was weighed down with cement blocks and he was hearing it through half a mile of Lake Michigan. "Just don't stop."

Ray still wasn't sure he ought to be doing it at all. For one thing, he was pretty sure he was straight - he'd never been anything else - but Fraser was... Fraser was just incredible. Even with his clothes on he keened and whimpered, and now Ray didn't have to pretend that his touching was accidental, he could do anything he liked, slide his hands over hidden muscle he could only begin to guess at, reach under the edge of Fraser's shirt to feel the heat rising off him.

When he had enough courage, he dug the heel of his palm into Fraser's prominent erection, and watched as his partner jumped so far out of the seat that Ray thought for a second his cock might go straight through the windscreen.

"Easy buddy. Just take it easy." It was like tickling a bear trap. Ray had to be careful, because when he tugged open Fraser's fly he thought for sure he might go off right there, and he'd maybe lose his hand or something in the process. He couldn't believe he was really doing this--but then he was wrapping his hand around Fraser's erection, and his partner was sweating straight through three layers of wool and staring determinedly out into the night like taking his eyes off it for a second meant they'd let the bad guy get away.

Ray didn't care. Not now. Not when he had the full length of Fraser in his hand, and he could watch every single little reaction cross his partner's face. This was - incredibly - what he'd wanted all along. Maybe it was sort of gay, but that was alright. He liked Fraser this way. He liked himself liking Fraser this way. He was _okay_ with that.

He was really okay with the way Fraser looked as he flicked his thumb across the head; like pleasure and agony combined. He was especially okay with the way Fraser looked when - just moments later - he spasmed and came, and when he couldn't keep his eyes open, Ray buttoned his fly shut and stroked his chest with his clean hand, even though it made Fraser shudder helplessly all over again.

"It's okay, I'll watch for a while. You did good."

Fraser made a contented noise, and lay his head against Ray's shoulder, which also wasn't so bad, and when he was fast asleep Ray even found a handkerchief in Fraser's pocket--which was good, since there was literally nothing else to wipe his hand clean except Fraser's jeans or his own.

Of course they got their man in the end - that was teamwork for you - but in the meantime Ray got something much more important, and Fraser didn't do so badly out of it either.


End file.
